Coca Cola
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: No podía negar lo evidente. Estaba celosa. No de una chica, ni de un personaje 2D como Ene ¡Ojalá! Pero no, Tsubomi Kido estaba celosa de un puto objeto inanimado. ¿Se puede ser más patético? Solamente esperaba que Shintaro soltara esa porquería antes de que ella perdiera los estribos y decidiera violarlo en el sofá.


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los OC randoms. OCC. Lenguaje vulgar. Cosas de adolescentes tontos. Quedan advertidos.

**Summary:** No podía negar lo evidente. Estaba celosa. No de una chica, ni de un personaje 2D como Ene ¡Ojalá! Pero no, Tsubomi Kido estaba celosa de un puto objeto inanimado. ¿Se puede ser más patético? Solamente esperaba que Shintaro soltara esa porquería antes de que ella perdiera los estribos y decidiera violarlo en el sofá.

…

**Capitulo Único**

…

Kido sentía un irracional ataque de mal humor y la razón de éste no podía ser más estúpida. Pero no importaba cuan maduramente intentara tomar el asunto ni cuanto lo debatiera en su cabeza, simplemente no podía superarlo. Quería por todos los medios posibles eliminar ese sentimiento y rezaba a los dioses para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero siendo ya la décimo séptima vez que le daba una tunda a Kano sin razón aparente claramente no podía ocultarlo tan bien como ella quisiera.

Todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

La sangre le hervía, veía todo en rojo y sentía su cuerpo tan tenso por la furia que la invadía que ―desgraciadamente para Shuuya― Tsubomi le caería a golpes a cualquier pobre imbécil que si quiera se girara para saludarle.

No podía negar lo evidente.

Estaba celosa.

No de una chica, ni de un personaje 2D como Ene _¡Ojalá!_ Pero no, Tsubomi Kido estaba celosa de un puto objeto inanimado. ¿Se puede ser más patético?

¿Ah? ¿Piensan que no? ¡Pues esperen a enterarse de lo que era ese objeto!

El _puto_ objeto que la Danchou del Mekakushi Dan odiaba más que nada el _puto_ planeta en ese mismo _putísimo _instante, era… ¡una miserable lata de Coca Cola!

Porque no lo soportaba, le parecía indignante a niveles que no creía posibles en la escala de la indignación ―o quizá solamente era la profunda envidia que le corroía las entrañas lo que le hacía pensar así―, que Shintaro no despegara sus labios de esa _cosa_ y cuando lo hacía, solamente era para dedicarle palabras de amor eterno. Ah, como le gustaría ir ahí y lanzarle su iPod a la cara sin razón, pero ¿Qué explicación le daría al NEET? _¿"Quita tus labios de esa porquería y bésame, maldito retardado que no nota que estoy enamorada de él"?_

Ni hablar, eso era demasiado directo y vergonzoso para que pudiera decirlo sin que le diera una arritmia.

Pero como Shintaro siguiera pegado a esa cosa, ella realmente no se haría responsable de sus actos barbáricos. Sí, barbáricos. Porque si era necesario taclear a ese estúpido y violarlo sobre el sofá, Kido estaba probablemente segura de que lo haría si su ira continuaba creciendo.

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Arranque de inspiración a las… ¿cinco de la mañana? No sé, me está dando por hacer Kage Crack, de ahí nació esto. La verdad es que yo tengo sí ships predilectos de Kage Pro, pero sinceramente para mí es como "normal pues…" y siento que puedo inventar casi cualquier tontería. No estoy obsesionada con ninguna pareja del fandom, así que puedo hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa si mi cabeza encuentra la forma de shippear a "X" con "X".**

**Igual es bueno, digo, bien para los que siguen una pareja predeterminada y la aman, pero a mí al menos me gustaría ver más variedad en este fandom. Siempre veo lo mismo. Por eso quiero agregar algo que no haya visto o leído hasta la fecha, por lo que pueden esperar mucho crack de mi parte.**

**Al leer el Summary ustedes ya sabían a lo que se atenían. Si les gustó o no, eso ya es cosa de cada quien. **

**Sin más que agregar, me despido.**


End file.
